pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - RoJway
Kills foes quickly by dealing massive damage (about 2000) over a short period of time (about 5 seconds) while not causing foes to scatter. Tested and working in many areas including: SoO, FoW (clear). Build Overview / Perma Tank / RoJ Hex / RoJ Boon Smiter / RoJ Divine Smiter / RoJ Protector / RoJ Patient Spirit Healer / RoJ Ethereal Light Healer / BiP Perma Tank prof=A/E Shadow=12+1+3 Earthma=12 Deadly=3of SwiftnessParadoxFormEarthof superiorityOptionalOptionalam Unstoppable"/build One Optional slot should be a shadowstep skill. The second can be a utility skill such as: *25px [of Lesser Energy@0 Usage #Use [Am Unstoppable!" #Use [of Swiftness, [Paradox@3, then [Form@16 #Shadowstep in #Make sure [of Superiority is on you #Cast [Earth@12 when mobs gather around you RoJ Smiters Any assortment of RoJ smiters will work as long as the team has at least 1 Mesmer hex (to trigger Cry of Pain's damage) and enough healing to keep the party alive. Sample builds follow: Hexer prof=Me/Mo Smit=12 Fast=12+1+1of JudgmentNightmareUral's Hammer!"Optionalof superiorityOptionalOptionalof Pain/build Optional: *25px [Fragility@0 *25px [Wrack@0 Usage # Wait for the Perma tank to ball up the foes. # Call you Ether Nightmare, hitting as many foes as possible # Cast RoJ then follow it up with [of Pain@10 # Cast "By Ural's Hammer as soon as you cast COP Variant A Mo/Me RoJ Smiter with [Nightmare (and/or other mesmer hexes) can also fill this role. RoJ Smiters prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+3 Div=12+1of Judgmentof DamageConditionHexUral's Hammer!"of superiorityBoonof Pain/build prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+3 Div=12+1of JudgmentUral's Hammer!"OptionalHealingDelightof superiorityOptionalof Pain/build Optional: *25px [of Damage@16 * [Boon@13 RoJ Protector prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+3 Pro=12+2 Div=3+1of JudgmentEchoAegisConditionSpiritof superiorityof Absorptionof Pain/build RoJ Healers prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+3 Heal=10+1 Div=8+1of JudgmentKissSpiritUral's Hammer!"of superiorityOptionalHexof Pain/build prof=Mo/Me Smit=12+1+3 Heal=10+1 Div=8+1of JudgmentKissLightUral's Hammer!"of superiorityOptionalHexof Pain/build Optionals: *25px [Party@11 *25px [Ribbon@11 *25px [Mind@11 *25px [Soul@11 *25px [Spirit@11 *25px [of Rejuvenation@11 Variant Using a HB monk allows Heal Party spamming. This is particularly helpful for healing the Perma Sin from compass range (outside aggro range). Equipment *normal set: **20/20 Smiting focus **20/20 Smiting wand *+5 energy 20% enchanting spear *defensive set: **+30 health shield (-2 while enchanted or 20%/-5) **+5 energy +30 health spear Max armor Usage #Cast [of Judgment@16 when [Form@16 sin calls [Earth@12 #Cast "By Ural's Hammer!" as soon as you see the Light #Back off and heal/smite if needed due to aggro breaks #If the mob is split apart too wide for adjacent damage, have some target one side and the other target the other side, and use [of Pain@10 to finish both sides off. Variants *A resurrection spell *25px [Condition@16 / 25px [Hex@16 *25px [of Damage@16 *25px [Echo 1x BiP/Prot prof=N/Mo Blo=12+1+1 Pro=12is PowerBattle Standard of WisdomMasochismExtinguishSpiritOptionalOptionalOptional/build Optionals: *25px[Rebirth@12 General Variants section *Depending on specialization, different attributes should be distributed. *Different skills may be brought on each of the [of Judgment@16 monks depending on the area of usage. *[Echo and [Mimicry may be brought for more spamming. *[of Swiftness can be used to speed up the recharge *Wards may be brought for defense or offense (eg [Battle Standard of Honor) *[Mindbender (for IMS and ICS when not using Essence of Celerity) *[Condition@16 and/or [Hex@16 Profession Variants Notes This build can make use of practically any Tank as long as it can survive. Primary professions include: Tank Variants / / / RoJ Variants This build can make use of practically any 5 smiters; just be sure to bring enough healing for the area you are in. In most areas, it is necessary to have at least 2 party members with Healing Prayers (3+ skills and 11+ attribute). Any/Mo is generally acceptable, as well, at 12 smiting prayers (doing 1110 damage in 5 seconds + 700 from cry). These work well for heroes (who use Signet of Lost Souls perfectly) and for players: Healer: / / Protector: Hero RoJ Smite Monks See Build:Team - PvE Smiteway or bring up to 3 of these for each player: / Optional Skills: *25px [Condition@16 / 25px [Hex@16 *25px [of Damage@16 *A resurrection spell *25px [Signet@16 Secondary variant: Take one or two points off smiting prayers and put it into Inspiration magic, and add in: *25px [Not, Want Not@8 *25px [Signet@8 *25px [Drain@8